


A Break from Tedium

by ShineAgain12



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Only in later chapters though, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineAgain12/pseuds/ShineAgain12
Summary: I decided to approach a pairing that hasn't been necessarily done before; one of the minor NPC known as Landenel and some arbitrary OC. This is actually my first fanfiction, so I don't ultimately expect very much from it; only as much as I put into it. That said, please do enjoy it if possible.





	A Break from Tedium

Landenel was lying down on his back at his usual spot in the South Shroud, looking idly into the clear sky at night, trying to take his mind off the monotony that is his job here at Camp Tranquil, and take in the cool night air. Typically, he’s there to oversee things at Camp Tranquil, as some do set up within their little sanctuary when night falls or if the weather is particularly dreadful. Landenel paid them no real mind however (that is, if they aren’t suspicious) going to such lengths as to ignoring most interactions with anyone there besides his fellow Wood Wailers and any God Quiver that may reside there. And even then, they’re superficial interactions so he doesn’t reveal his past life to his fellow crew. Landenel sighed. He wish he didn’t have to be so fake to them, with all the bonds they’ve grown together. 

As his mind began to drift off with the twinkling stars in the sky, he was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps getting closer. He glanced over and saw a hulking figure approaching him. Landenel sat up with both of his hands behind him. The man kneeled down on one knee next to Landenel “Aye, whatcha doing over here all by yourself?” Landanel looked at the man’s face. He had a neutral but a curious look on his face and some rather indiscernible facial features due to the lighting. Landenel merely raised an eyebrow in response to the man. “Well?” The taller man waited a moment to see if he’d get up but Landenel just stared back at the man. “Mmm… if you change yer mind, I’ll be over there by me fire.” The man walked away from him, leaving him, once again, alone with the night sky. Landenel glanced over and saw the man sitting forward on the ground by himself near his own fire, as expected. Landenel sighed again. He mulled it over for a few moments before deciding to get up and place himself next to the man. 

He immediately noticed how much taller and bulkier the other man was compared to him; he wasn’t sure if that was the night playing tricks on him. “Aye, so you decided to join me?” the man questioned. Landenel only muttered out “...Just thought you looked a bit lonely is all.” The man chuckled lightly. “Guess you could say that. Wouldn’t call it lonely, more... alone ye feel?” Landenel looked over at the man. The light made it easy to see what he was; a Roegadyn. He focused more on his face, taking in the facial features that presented themself to him under the waking light of the fire. He had dark facial hair going from his chin to between the gap of his nose and upper lip. His face was chiseled and sculpted well, perhaps from years of work and special care. His eyes gleamed a faded gold. Or was it brown? He wasn’t entirely sure. He took in the full face and saw a friendly smile on it. Remembering the question, Landenel replied not a moment sooner. “Yeah... you could say that.” A brief silence came over the both of them, until the Roegadyn motioned to himself. “Didn’t mention it earlier, but the name’s Staeldaeg.” Landenel thought for a moment before deciding what to disclose. “I’m Landenel, Captain of the Sixth Spear of the Wood Wailers.” “Aye, nice to meetcha Captain.” 

Staeldaeg leaned back from the fire and stared right into it, donning a neutral face. “Must be hard being a Captain of the Wood Wailers.” “Eh, it’s not so bad. You get accustomed to the idea of being around these folk for a while even if it is monotonous. Not much happens down here as we’re just here to protect travelers on their way to and from Gridania if they decide to stay the night, and otherwise come across as a heavy deterrent for poachers or highway robbers.” Landenel sighs once more. “You probably do something more freeing than what I do…” Landenel leaned back and stared into the night sky again. Staeldaeg turned his head towards Landenel with a slight grin and spoke. “Aye, ya got that right. I’m a ‘venturer. I travel the lands in search for all kinds of nice stuff, and I just so happened to find you here.” Landenel sat up and looked straight at the Roegadyn with a bewildered look. Did he hear what he heard correctly..? Staeldaeg chuckled heartily. “Aye, just messin’ with ya! But really, you see some neat things out there all over Eorzea. Just this last moon I was in Ishgard! They finally solved that dragon problem of there’s. Oddly enough not through violence like they’ve been doing for the past while. Still bloody cold there though.” Staeldaeg made a show of shivering for Landenel. “You might even like it up there.” Landenel furrowed his brow. “Is that because I’m an Elezen?” Staeldaeg brought up a confused look. “Why would it be? It’s bloody beautiful there.” Landenel crossed his arms. “If you could call that frozen ice ball straight from the seven hells ‘beautiful’, then you’d sound as crazy as a goblin that had a ‘selection’ of all of Wineport.” “Wineport? Thought you were bound here by your little covenant with the Wood Wailers.” Landenel sighed. “Obviously I wasn’t always a Wood Wailer. A long while ago I use to travel kinda like you ‘cept for different reasons that are long gone and matter no longer.” “You mean a ‘venturer, not a traveler?” Landenel looked down and closed his eyes. “No. Something down the grapevine from an adventurer, but the past is in the past.”

A silence passed over them, but was drowned out by the other groups and the sound of the crackling fire. Landenel looked over to Staeldaeg. ”What brought you to the Black Shroud this time around?” Staeldaeg looked back at Landenel. “I’m headed to Gridania tomorrow for this sun, and probably head back down here at night to Buscarron’s Druthers for a few drinks.” “What’re you gonna do in Gridania?” “Sightseeing mostly. Haven’t been in there recently; been busy going places all over and thought it’d be the best time at the moment to slow down and take it all in.” “Tis’ a good choice; it’s quite nice this moon.” “Aye it is as far as I can see. Mmm… care to join me tomorrow? You are bored of this place.” Landenel raised an eyebrow at the Roegadyn. Staeldaeg spoke once more. “It’s okay if ya can’t.” Landenel closed his eyes and thought for a moment. “Sure. I can take leave for all of tomorrow if you want some company for Gridania and a drinkin’ partner.” Staeldaeg beamed with excitement. “Can’t wait! See ya tomorrow morning then.” With that, Landenel got up and left the Roegadyn to his devices. Landenel told his subordinates that he was going into Gridania tomorrow on personal matters, and wouldn’t be back until the following sun in the morning. Late at night, before he drifted off into sleep in his bed roll, he thought upon his decision just a few bells ago. It’s been quite a while since he last had a break like this, especially with someone that took any sort of interest in him. Perhaps he could be set free from this cycle of monotony and lies, or perhaps he’s just too hopeful. Either way, he intends to savor it while it lasts. 

 

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
